


Cold Flames

by WhisperingQuill



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: "Casual" Sex, Angst and Porn, Angsty Ending Alert, F/F, One Shot, Porn Driven Plot, alt u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingQuill/pseuds/WhisperingQuill
Summary: Answer to a joking prompt: put your music on Shuffle, the first song inspires your fiction piece.Song: Casual Sex by My Darkest DaysCarmilla is surprised by a visit from someone late in the day.  Mischief results.Angst Ending.  No sequel or continuation planned.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Cold Flames

Carmilla gasped as she felt hands grip tightly at her waist. The touch burned, sending fire through her nerves and she felt her chest tighten in response. Every time. She was a moth to the flame.

She bit her lip gently and turned, pushing those thoughts away and letting herself fall into sensation- touch, scent, hearing…  _ taste _ . Smirking even with her teeth still dragging past her lip, she moved the delicate, familiar hands away and stepped forward. A heated, impatient gaze met hers, dark blonde hair falling into the young woman’s eyes and doing nothing to obscure the beauty there. Carmilla nearly groaned, knocking the hands further away and pressing her palm firmly, but carefully, forward. Her push was met with little resistance, and after only a moment of advancing, a back met the wall and Carmilly stepped closer… closer… closer.

“Mmm, missed you.” Carmilla growled lowly, leaning her body full against warm, wonderful curves, relishing in the increasingly heavy breaths heaving that soft chest against her own. She was answered with a low chuckle, and Carmilla dragged her nose gently along the delicate curve of the neck in front of her, smelling salty sweat, lavender, and heat. “Missed your touch.”

“Carmilla.”

She shushed any further words, hands moving up to drag fingers along lithe hips and thighs, then higher. The same hands and touch that had ignited her fire snapped up, gripping to her elbows in poorly controlled excitement, then sliding up to cling to her shoulders and move Carmilla closer to the tantalizing neck. Unable to resist, her tongue slipped out, flicking forward to lick at sweat-dampened skin. Fingers tightened on her shoulders, and she grinned before lifting her head to capture soft lips in a searing kiss, her hands finally sliding to grasp the hips she had been teasing and pull them firmly into her own.

Whimpers met her efforts, and she growled contentedly into the kiss, pressing forward harder to feel as much of the body against her as she could. The fire still burned beneath her skin, and she couldn’t help biting at the lower lip she’d been sucking on, wanting to banish all sense of emotion, to only feel the passion and fire. “Off.” She growled once she’d released her prize, dark eyes focused briefly on the swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Her fingers curled tightly around the clothing beneath them, and Carmilla flicked her eyes up to meet the dazed stare of her partner. “Undress.”

Carmilla stepped back and watched hungrily as a landscape of skin was revealed to her, hands fumbling in their rush before discarding cloth haphazardly to the side. She was still enjoying her view when it came closer, bodies surging together in another kiss with Carmilla’s hands unimpeded as they explored further, smoothing over soft skin and gripping roughly when she felt particularly tantalized. “Carmilla,” the breathy voice against her lips brought another tight grasp at the flesh beneath her hands, “I am going to  _ tear your world apart _ tonight.”

“Prove it.” Carmilla growled back, ducking quickly to bite at the same place on her neck that she’d licked before. Another beautiful, desperate whimper, and Carmilla almost felt proud before hands that had previously been anxiously holding to her arms and back moved to grab her pants and quickly pop the top button. She stared down at the nimble fingers tracing just inside of her waistband, raising goosebumps in their wake, then up at the almost-predatory stare she was receiving. “Scared, cutie?”

“Of you?” She stepped closer, brushing her lips against Carmilla’s as she spoke, and slid a hand down, past the tight hug of leather, creeping forward to cup her firmly. “Never.” The last word came out as a whisper as Carmilla hissed, one hand raising to grasp at the back of her neck and the other blindly groping for purchase along the back of her arm.

“Fuck, Laura.” She groaned, pushing herself down against the hand cupping her, and then panted out another stuttering breath as Laura ground the base of her palm just slightly, rubbing it against Carmilla’s clit despite the awkward angle. She would have cursed herself, she hated to use Laura’s name like this, when they were clinging to each other and writhing with passion, but she hadn’t been able to stop. She was almost embarrassingly ready, so quickly, but Laura’s touch always brought her to the brink faster than anything else. The scent of the girl’s skin, the burn of hands on her, soft whimpers and groans when Carmilla pressed against her… it was ecstasy.

The hand not already settled firmly against her, and doing little more than teasing with the occasional hard circle, slid unexpectedly under her shirt, and she gasped lightly as she rubbed herself forward and down again in search of more friction. It traced a line of fire up along her ribs, then scratched lines down to her waistband, the contrast of different heats making Carmilla squeak out a sound that was too desperate and wanting. Laura hummed, the loose hand now tugging at her zipper to allow her other more room to move, gripping the leather and tugging it out, eyes staring deeply into Carmilla’s as she did so.

Silently, staring at each other challengingly, Laura’s hand began to move more. Slowly the occasional teasing grind moved to fingers rubbing lightly along her labia, then dipping gently into wetness. Carmilla clenched her teeth behind her lips, determined not to lose the battle of wills and begin panting or gasping first, refusing to look away. Laura was grinning still, taking her time even though she had so quickly moved to this touch, this teasing pull, and Carmilla had the conflicting desires of kissing that smirk roughly from her mouth, or riding out the entire thing in stubborn, victorious silence.

As those beautiful, torturous fingers suddenly slid up and in, though, and Laura’s palm ground once more into her clit, Carmilla gasped again and gave up her stubbornness as if it had never been. She moaned out desperately, pumping her hips awkwardly to seek more delicious friction, clinging still to Laura’s neck and arm, eyes closed as she dropped her forehead down to the shoulder above her hand. The desperate, whimpering sounds that she heard were almost definitely coming from her, but Laura was grinding and pumping her fingers, curling and twisting them as she went, and Carmilla didn’t really care. She’d never admit it aloud, but the sounds of her own passion were as hot for her as when Laura coaxed them from her with skilled hands and lips.

The angle was still so awkward, and Laura’s other hand was still pulling and pushing at her pants to give her hand as much room as possible, but Carmilla couldn’t bring herself to stop them long enough to find a better surface or angle. Her hips writhed, and she let out squeaking, panting breaths against the bare shoulder in front of her, hearing a satisfied grunt from Laura as her movements became more frantic. Fingers inside of her began to pump harder, and the hand gripping her open pants pulled Carmilla marginally closer. Carmilla’s gasping breaths increased in pitch again, and the hand that had been holding Laura's arm in a desperate grip moved to her own breast, sliding up into her shirt and tweaking her nipple as she rode the hand against her.

It had started as a passionate press against fingers and palm, burning through her veins and singing along her nerves. The intensity had increased; she’d moved with the grind and pumping of fingers. She’d felt her body vibrating along with the movements and the sweaty sensation of Laura’s frame against her. As she pinched her nipple and twitched her hips, upright due mostly to the stability of the body in front of her, she felt like she was riding some sort of high crest, crashing high in her nerves, tingling and burning with glorious sensation. Then, as sudden as Laura’s appearance had been, her orgasm ripped through her, lighting her up like the sun. Her mouth dropped open and her muscles tensed, locking up, before she jerked messily against the hand in her pants and moaned out lower, growling notes so different than the sounds of her passion before.

Laura’s hand wrapped around her waist from where it had been holding her pants away, supporting her as Carmilla went limp against her. It only took a moment or two as she relished in the warm buzz of afterglow, lips curling against Laura’s shoulder in a smile when she realized that Laura’s fingers were gently petting her where they rested against her labia again.

Carmilla slid her hand up from Laura’s neck and into her hair, gripping just tightly enough, and she bit teasingly at the shoulder she’d been pressed against. “Mm, I didn’t even get to take my clothes off, cupcake.” She groaned, then turned to kiss her way up Laura’s bare neck, tasting the heat and salt again, then nipping playfully at Laura’s earlobe. Laura laughed softly, her breath obviously faster from exertion and excitement.

Laura’s hand moved to begin teasing her again, but Carmilla dropped her own to catch it by the wrist and pull it from her pants. Leaning back a bit, still holding the young woman in place by her firm grip on her hair, Carmilla lifted Laura’s hand between them and licked herself off of sticky fingers. Laura hummed, eyes fixated on Carmilla’s tongue, and her mouth dropped open just slightly as Carmilla took both fingers into her mouth and sucked.

She kept watching as she licked and sucked every trace of her wetness from Laura’s hand, enjoying the hyperfocus and dilated eyes. Laura had never hidden how much she liked that Carmilla had no shame of enjoying her own excitement. She held Laura’s fingers between her teeth gently as she finished, smiling teasingly until that dilated gaze rose to meet her own. Releasing the fingers from her mouth, she kissed Laura’s palm, then backed her head away enough to glance around. Finding a chair as the most convenient surface, she turned and quickly maneuvered Laura around and into it.

“You couldn’t have ambushed me in the bedroom?” Carmilla drawled, pressing Laura firmly into the chair, then stepping back and quickly stripping out of her clothing. She could clean up later, more important things to do for the moment. Laura laughed lightly, bright and free, eyes tracing Carmilla’s movements without the shame and awkwardness that might have been there once upon a time. Before Laura could comment something about where Carmilla had been when she came in, Carmilla slipped into her lap, straddling over her hips and kissing her passionately again. “Don’t need an answer right now.”

“Mmm, right.” Laura’s tone was distracted, and Carmilla pressed their naked bodies tighter together to prevent any chance at rational thought. She rubbed herself wantonly across Laura’s abs, holding Laura’s head in place and moaning into her mouth. Hands clung to her thighs, helping to guide her against Laura’s skin and likely leaving bruises to match what were probably already there against Laura’s neck and shoulder from where she’d held before. They panted and kissed for what felt like an age, Carmilla unashamedly rubbing against the body beneath her as if she were in heat, Laura’s gasps and moans increasing in frequency with every moment.

“I love that foreplay for  _ you _ is my pleasure.” Carmilla growled into her ear, too far gone to avoid her own pesky rules about words like  _ love _ . “How it makes you hot for me to press my body to yours,” she continued, voice dropped low as she continued to undulate, this time with more purpose, “to feel my  _ pussy _ riding your body until I come undone on top of you. How you get so  _ wet _ from every touch and moan.” She bent to bite a hickey deliberately into Laura’s neck, wanting to leave behind another physical reminder of their passion. Laura was already groaning and breathing deeply as she arched up into Carmilla’s body. “Do you know what I’m going to do now, creampuff? I’m going to drag those beautiful hips forward, and then I’m going to ride your thigh while I fuck you with my hand. I’m going to  _ feel _ you getting hotter and wetter around my fingers as I fall apart on top of you again.”

Laura let out a high pitched, wanting gasp, and Carmilla slid back enough to tug insistently at Laura’s back and hips, drawing her forward as promised. She kissed her again, grounding the other girl’s passion in her, before angling to straddle one leg instead of both, and pushing the other wider. She continued to pump her hips leisurely as both hands moved to explore Laura’s body more where it leaned back in the chair. Laura’s hands had automatically found her thighs again, moving with her and sliding on occasion to  _ feel _ more.

Carmilla’s fingers trailed along tensed arms and abs, slid against the nearly straining neck, then down to cup both pert breasts. She tweaked at her nipples, then rolled them lightly, rocking her hips a little more frantically. Leaning forward, Carmilla licked once, teasingly, across one nipple, and smirked to herself as Laura jumped a bit beneath her. She pushed her hips more firmly down, then moved to lick across the other nipple, nearer, before sucking it gently into her mouth. Laura groaned loudly, and Carmilla couldn’t help smiling around her small mouthful. Squeezing once at the other breast, she then slid that hand down to drag through Laura’s wetness.

It was slick and smooth and oh so warm. Carmilla felt herself burn for the young woman beneath her again, and pressed a soft circle to her clit, rotating her own hips in time with her movements before biting gently at the nipple in her mouth. Soon she’d be too far gone to continue all three motions, but she was loathe to give up any of them. She toyed and circled with the little nub, sucking suddenly with any change in pattern to split Laura’s attention. When the sounds moved from groans and moaning to shallow panting, Carmilla released the nipple from her mouth, and slid her fingers down to slowly press in. She curled and angled them, seeking something spongy, different than the rest of the smooth, slick wetness, and as soon as she’d found the angle, she pressed her hip and thigh to her wrist, and began pumping hard.

Laura squeaked, curling up with wide eyes as her hands flew out to grasp at the chair arms for stability. Every breath in was high pitched, and she stared unseeingly as Carmilla’s slick movements rode her thigh, the undulation bracing against her wrist and causing every rock to press deeply into Laura and grind against the little patch inside. It took only seconds before Laura was gasping with need, twitching and writhing as if her body was unsure of if it wanted to get closer or move away. Carmilla groaned in satisfaction, pumping her hips faster as she kept her fingers pressed deeply into Laura, taking her pleasure as Laura rode out her orgasm.

* * *

Beautiful hours passed of Carmilla exploring Laura’s body, re-familiarizing herself with it. She tasted across the landscape of skin and passion. She drank deeply at the fountain of pleasure. They both collapsed in exhaustion, migrated to her bed, in the end of it all. When she woke in the morning, deliciously sore, it was to Laura rifling through her closet for whatever clothing might have been left behind previously.

“Hmmm… it’s too early to be awake, cupcake.” She groaned and rolled over, burying her face in a pillow that she quickly realized that Laura had been using. It smelled like the young woman. Sweet. Lavender. Heat. A hint of sweat.

“Carm, I know I left a shirt here last time.” Laura called, already too awake. “What did you do with it?”

“Second drawer.” She grumbled, still buried in the warmth and scent. The sound of victory, soft but adorable, came when Laura found the drawer, and the last three shirts she’d left behind at Carmilla’s home. “Too early.”

“I’m only in town for two days Carm. I have another assignment.” Laura chided. “We  _ could _ get breakfast if you bother waking up.”

Right. Laura was going to leave again.

Carmilla felt her chest tighten, the light and burning heat from the previous evening gone. “That’s not our deal, creampuff. I don’t get up early for anyone.”

Laura laughed lightly, as if unconcerned, and Carmilla rolled slightly so that she could see her out of one eye at least. She didn’t look bothered. “Right. No strings, no dates.” Laura shook her head in obvious amusement, slipping into the shirt and wearing the same pencil skirt from the previous day. “You could at least call me by my name. You do sometimes when you forget.”

“Too personal.” Carmilla growled, curling around the yellow pillow. Laura rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look at Carmilla still on the bed.

“Of course.” Laura sighed and finally smiled in her direction, eyes distracted. She was already thinking of something else. “Go back to sleep, Carm. I’ll try to make it back tonight.” She strolled over, every inch the professional reporter again, and bent to kiss Carmilla on the temple sweetly.

Carmilla watched her walk out of the room, and likely out of the apartment. Months of travel and remote reporting. The occasional teasing picture or text. One or two nights together between. No strings, no attachments. The travel didn’t allow for attachments. It didn’t allow for them to grow close.

It didn’t care about the coldness when Laura was gone.


End file.
